the crazy Sherwood Forest
by Magog -Leviathan-san
Summary: Hm was soll ich sagen ..Bishounen....es ist mehr eine kleine Crossover mit Inhalten von Weiß Kreuz ......seht selbst =^-^=


The crazy Sherwood Forest  
  
Autoren: Leviathan-san  
  
E-mail : franzi_leviathan@web.de  
  
Declaim: Keiner dieser Personen gehört mir , ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen und verlange dafür keine Gegen- Leistung .  
  
Kommentar: Also zu dieser FF hat mich die Story von Maron ( " Eines Tages im Sherwood Forest ") bei animexx ( unter der Rubrik "Gravitation" ) inspiriert ,klar gibt es Übereinstimmungen , das liegt aber eher an der Legende von Robin Hood ,als an der Geschichte ,denn ich habe die FF von Maron vor langer Zeit gelesen gehabt und kann mich auch recht wenig daran erinnern...... also ich hoffe sie gefällt euch trotzdem .........ich würde mich auch freuen wenn ihr euch " Koko wa Devilwood " von mir durchlesen würdet , da diese die FF is an der ich am meisten schreibe..........*g*..............viel Spaß Serien : Angel Sanctuary , Chôja Reideen, Fushigi Yuugi, Gravitation , Gundam Wing ,  
  
Ranma ½ ,RG VEDA, Seimaden , Wedding Peach ,Weiß Kreuz , Yami no Matsuei  
  
Genre: Crossover, Com, Shounen -Ai / Yaoi  
  
Pairing: Das werdet ihr schon sehen... Warnung : teilweise OOC  
  
[ ] = Anm. von Leviathan-san (Magog /Akuma)  
  
  
  
Teil 1  
  
Titel: Der Beginn  
  
In den Rollen :  
  
Robin Hood : Asato Tsuzuki "Yami no Matsuei"  
  
Maid Marian : Hisoka Kurosaki " Yami no Matsuei"  
  
Bruder Tuck : Ashura-O " RG VEDA "  
  
Freund von Bruder Tuck : Taishaku -Ten "RG VEDA "  
  
Little John : Tasuki (Kou Shun'u ) "Fushigi Yuugi"  
  
Sheriff von Nottigham : Tohma "Gravitation"  
  
Prinz John : Miaka Yuuki "Fushigi Yuugi"  
  
Berater von Prinz John : Akane Tendo "Ranma ½ "  
  
Räuber: Heero Yuy "Gundam Wing " , Duo Maxwell "Gundam Wing " , Nuriko (Chou Ryuuen ) "Fushigi Yuugi " , Hotohori (Seishuku ) "Fushigi Yuugi " , Ranma Saotome "Ranma ½" , Ryoga Hibiki "Ranma ½" , Masato Tsubaki "Chouja Reideen " , Ace Haneda "Chouja Reideen " , Tatsuha Uesugi " Gravitation " , Ryuuichi Sakuma "Gravitation" , Shuuichi Shindou "Gravitation" , Eiri Uesugi (Eiri Yuki ) " Gravitation" , Tamahome (Sou Kishuku ) " Fushigi Yuugi " ,Takuro Amano " Wedding Peach " , Ignis " Wedding Peach " , Schuldig "Weiß Kreuz " , Nagi Naoe " Weiß Kreuz " , Karoun "Seimaden " , Rodrique "Seimaden " , Michael "Angel Sanctuary " , Raphael "Angel Sanctuary "  
  
  
  
Eines Tages im Sherwood Forest .  
  
Robin : " Also Little John , was haben wir heute vor ?"  
  
Little John :" Also heute soll eine Kutsche durch den Sherwood Forest kommen . Er wird sehr bewacht . Es muss sich , um etwas wichtiges handeln ."  
  
Bruder Tuck :" Meint ihr , ihr schafft es ?"  
  
Freund von Bruder Tuck :" Sie werden es sicher schaffen ."  
  
Bruder Tuck :" Na wenn du meinst . Ich wünsche euch jedenfalls viel Glück auf eurer neuen Mission ."  
  
Heero : "Mission ????? Wann ? Wo ?Wie viele Gegner ? "  
  
Duo :" Ruhig Blut . Du kommst ja mit ." *lächel *  
  
Schuldig: "Au ja , hoffentlich shcön blutig ."  
  
Tsuzuki :" Nein, wir wollen Verletzte möglichst vermeiden ."  
  
Schuldig *grins *:" Wer redet den von Verletzten ."  
  
Nagi :" Schuldig , wir können momentan so etwas nicht gebrauchen . Wir müssen uns auf das wesentliche konzentrieren ."  
  
Schuldig *grummel *  
  
Shuuichi : " Jippi ,endlich ist mal wieder was los ."  
  
Michael :"RAPHAEL !!! Du Aas ! »  
  
Raphael kam den Weg entlang mit eine Zigarette im Mund .  
  
Ace:" Was hat denn Michael schon wieder ?"  
  
Raphael : « Mika-chan fühlt sich mal wieder übergangen . »  
  
Michael:" Nenn mich nicht Mika -chan . Du Weiberheld ."  
  
Raphael *grins * :" Aber Mika - chan wer wird denn gleich so sauer werden ?!." ganz nah an sein Gesicht .  
  
Michael*grummel* :" Lass den Scheiß ."  
  
Ryoga:" Ranma ! Bleib stehen !!"  
  
Ranma :" Fang mich doch ."  
  
Ryoga :" Grrrrrrrrrrrr...........du Bastard ...!!!"  
  
Ignis fasst sich mit der an Hand ins Gesicht :" Wie die kleinen Kinder hier. "  
  
Tsuzuki:" Wir sollten uns so langsam bereit machen ."  
  
Heero:" Mission angenommen ."  
  
Duo :" Ähm Heero........."  
  
Heero:" .............."sieht ihn an .  
  
Duo:" Ähm ......nichts .."  
  
Masato kommt gerade angerannt .  
  
Ace:" Und ?"  
  
Masato:" Es sind nicht gerade wenig Soldaten . Es wird diesmal etwas schwerer werden ."  
  
Heero:"Mission so gut wie erfüllt ."  
  
Schuldig :" Bis jetzt haben wir es jedes Mal geschafft nicht wahr Nagi-chan ?!" *grins *  
  
Karoun:" Nagi-chan ?" *grins *  
  
Nagi *rot *:" ach halt den Rand . Lasst uns lieber anfangen ."  
  
Tsuzuki:" Also , lasst uns beginnen ."  
  
Ashura-O:" Seit vorsichtig ,hört ihr ."  
  
Alle : "Ja ."  
  
Ashura-O *lächel *  
  
Jeder postierte sich an der vereinbarten Stelle . Ein große Kutsche fuhr langsam den Waldweg entlang . Man konnte erkennen ,dass sich in der Kutsche vier Personen befanden . Soldaten und einige andere bewachten die Kutsche . Das war der Augenblick zum Angriff . Auf Heeros Zeichen griffen sie an . Es war leichter als sie dachten , es waren zwar viele Leute aber gegen sie hatten diese lapischen Soldaten keine Chance .Während der ein Teil sich noch mit den Wachen rumschlug ,brachten die anderen die Kutsche samt Schatz zu einer Lichtung. Kurz darauf folgten auch die anderen Räuber .  
  
Hotohori :" Hm....scheint ja diesmal eine geringe ausbeute zu sein ."  
  
Tsuzuki *traurige Puppydogeyes *:"Menno ."  
  
Heero *grummel *  
  
Duo , der wissen wollte , was sich bzw. wer sich in der Kutsche befand , stürmte die Kutsche . In dieser befanden sich aufjedenfall zwei Männer oder so etwas und zwei Frauen .  
  
Duo :" Währen sie so nett und würde jetzt sie Kutsche verlassen ?" bat Duo sie höfflich .  
  
Erst stieg ein großer blonder Mann mit grünen Augen aus. Shuuichi sah diesen an und es war um ihn geschehen .  
  
Shuuichi :" Wow ." *sabber *  
  
[ *gins * verständlich ]  
  
Heero zögerte nicht und hielt ihm ein Schwert an die Kehle .  
  
Heero :" Name!"  
  
Blonder Mann :" Yuki Eiri ."  
  
Shuuichi :" Yuki . Schön ." *träum *  
  
Der andere Mann bzw. Junge stieg ängstlich aus der Kutsche aus .  
  
Little John : " Und wer bist du ?"  
  
Der Junge : " Ich....ich bin Takuro Amano ..."  
  
Little John :" Was machst du in der Kutsche ?"  
  
Takuro :" Ähm ......ich bin der Cousin der werten Dame in der Kutsche ."  
  
Die Werte Dame stieg mit ihrer Zoffe aus der Kutsche aus , Duo half ihnen natürlich .  
  
Zoffe :" Ich bin Nuriko , die Zoffe von Maid Marian ."  
  
Hotohori :" Sehr ehr freut euch kennen zu lernen , Fräulein Nuriko ."  
  
Nuriko :" Ein Räuber mit Benehmen ."  
  
Little John :" Was soll das denn wieder heißen ????"  
  
Hotohori :" Little John reiß dich zusammen , so spricht man nicht mit einer Dame."  
  
Little John *grummel *  
  
Tsuzuki :" Und ihr my Lady ?"  
  
Marian :" Was meint ihr ?"  
  
Tsuzuki :" Was habt ihr hier zu suchen ?"  
  
Marian :" Nun ja , ich sollte Prinz John eine Nachricht meines " Vaters " überbringen ."  
  
Tsuzuki :" Es tut mir leid my lady aber wir können euch vorerst noch nicht gehen lassen ."  
  
" Und ob ihr das könnt " kam es von einer stimme .  
  
Tamahome :" Lass Maid Marian und Fräulein Nuriko sofort frei !"  
  
Tsuzuki nickte nur und keine 5 Sekunden später waren die drei Männer gefangen genommen worden .  
  
Little John :" Wie lautet dein Name , Großmaul ?"  
  
Tamahome :" Geht euch gar nichts an ."  
  
Marian :" Ist schon gut ."  
  
Tamahome :" Mein Name ist Tamahome ."  
  
Karoun:" Und du ?"  
  
Der andre :" Mein Name ist Rodrique ."  
  
Duo :" Und du mit dem rosa Stoffhasen ?"  
  
Mann mit Stoffhase : " ICH bin Ryuuichi Sakuma und das ist Kumagoro ."  
  
Shuuichi klebte unterdessen an Yuki, diesen gefiel dies ganz und gar nicht . Mit samt den Schatz und der Gefangenen gingen sie zurück in ihr Versteck . Dort angekommen ,warteten bereits Michael ,Tatsuha du Raphael ,dem Nuriko sofort ins Auge stach ,aber auch sah das diese sich ehr Hotohori widmete .  
  
Michael *grins *:" Is wohl nix .Hotohori war mal wieder schneller ."  
  
Raphael :" Nicht so wild , ich hab ja noch dich ." *grins *  
  
Michael :" Nani ?" *total verwirrt kuck *  
  
Raphael ` Er ist so leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen und dabei sieht er immer niedlicher aus . `  
  
Tatsuha Blick fiel sofort auf Ryuuichi und stürmte auf ihn zu .Dieser sah ihn mit seinen großen blauen Augen an und freute sich wie ein Kullerkeks .  
  
[ Er hat den Ernst der Lage noch nicht erkannt *g *]  
  
Tatsuha *zurück strahl *  
  
[*Sonnenbrilleaufsetzentut *Ich glaube bei dem Gestrahle überleben wir nich lange ]  
  
Auf einmal fiel sein Blick auf Yuki .  
  
Tatsuha : " So sieht man sich wieder ."  
  
Yuki :" Tatsuha ."  
  
  
  
Fortsetzung ??????????????????  
  
Kommis , Bewertungen , Empfehlungen .......alles erlaubt ........wenn ihr die Geschichte nicht mögt schreib ich dann eher an " Devilwood High " , "Lost Soul " und "Ankoku no Seppun " weiter ................cu Levi 


End file.
